First time - smut
by hikarisforever
Summary: naruto and sasuke get some private loving in


i do not own naruto or any characters! this story is just for fun if there are majorly annoying mistakes please let me know and please review!

PLEASE NOTE: MATURE/YAOI/SMUT DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU

Sasuke stumbled through the door dragging a giggling Naruto with him, he pushed the blonde on the sofa and turned round to lock his apartment door. As soon as the lock turned he felt a warm hand slide under his shirt to caress his chest, he drew in a sharp breath as his nipple was given a playful tweak. Tilting his neck to the side he groaned when Naruto's hot wet tongue trailed a slow line down and he closed in eyes in pleasure when the blonde nibbled slightly.

He spun around the pinned the blonde to the door giving him an evil grin, he attacked his lips with quick hot kisses probing with his tongue demanding entrance. Naruto gasped which allowed sasuke all the entrance he needed as he snaked his tongue into the blonde's hot wet mouth and gently teased the males responding tongue eliciting small quiet moans. Sasuke broke the kiss and sank to his knees undoing the blondes jeans, Naruto quickly jerked and grabbed sasuke's hands

"are you sure about this?" the blonde blushed when he asked looking away embarrassed. In response sasuke went back to unzipping the jeans and slowly slid them down narutos hips biting his lip in anticipation. He moved the blonde's shirt up a few inches and placed wet kisses on his lower stomach moving down to the waistband of his underwear, he saw the blondes cock twitch and grinned to himself as he lowered his mouth kissing the cock through the thin material. Narutos knees buckled slightly and he grasped the wall while staring down at the male before him.

Sasuke lowered the blonde's underwear freeing his erection and slowly licked from the base to the tip enjoying the impatient whimpers from his prey. He closed his eyes and leant in to suck the tip enjoying the taste and letting himself moan around the cock causing small pleasure vibrations for Naruto. Naruto threw his head back letting out a loud moan as sasuke slowly moved his mouth down to cover more of his cock, he placed his hand on the darker haired boy to encourage him to take more. Sasuke lowered himself as far as his throat would open onto narutos cock revelling in the moans he was getting in response. He bobbed his head up and down sucking hard and loving the taste of precum. After a few minutes he released the blondes cock from his greedy mouth and stood up, Naruto whimpered his displeasure and pouted. Laughing sasuke said

"all in good time dobe now turn around" Naruto lifted an eyebrow but did as instructed and gasped as a slick finger was pressed against his ass, he bent over and rested his cheek against the door holding onto the wall as sasuke gently rubbed around his entrance. Sasuke licked his finger once more and slowly eased it into the blondes tight ass gasping at the tightness, he slowly moved it inside the blonde when he started to hear little moans telling him the blonde was already adjusted. He inserted another finger slowly and felt the blonde clench and kissed his neck reassuringly, once he'd adjusted again he moved the fingers inside the blonde and grinned when he started to move his ass and demand more. He removed his fingers and quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from the kitchen cabinet and returned to the blonde who was pink cheeked and panting with need, he undid his jeans and slid them down his hips with his underwear. Squirting a generous amount of lube into his palm he quickly rubbed it onto his aching cock and positioned himself at narutos ass, he nipped the blondes neck letting him know he was back and ready to start. The blonde wiggled and received a sharp slap on the ass from sasuke making him groan, sasuke then slowly began to push the tip of his cock into the tight entrance gritting his teeth at the exquisite feeling. The blonde had closed his eyes in pain and was whimpering quietly, sasuke kissed his neck reassuringly and slowly began to thrust into the blonde. Soon they were matching each other thrust for thrust as the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounding through the apartment along with loud moans from the both of them, sasuke reached around and grabbed the blonde's cock which had softened slightly and began stroking it hard and fast. They both groaned as Naruto stiffed and whispered he was going to cum, sasuke began pounding into him harder and faster until the blonde screamed out his pleasure and sasuke felt cum covering his hand. He lifted his hand and licked the cum off allowing himself a few more thrusts before releasing his cum into narutos ass. Naruto wiggled at the feeling and they both slowly sank to the floor panting and sweating, he looked at the dark haired boy next to him and hope he wasn't falling for him.


End file.
